


Letters for the ones we love(d)

by Winga



Category: The Stand - Stephen King
Genre: Letterrrs, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winga/pseuds/Winga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear one, this is something I have to tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters for the ones we love(d)

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Bitch = Fran

1.

_Dear Nadine,_

I believe that we won't be anything anymore. I have found my true self on my journey to find Abagail.  
First I met this one woman with her son and thought she was the one I would fall in love with. But then I met others. And there was also Nick.  
I guess you know what I'm saying.  
But I'm missing my point. The real reason for me to write is to invite you to our wedding. Me and Nick, we decided to get married.  
So, if you'd like to com, you're welcome.

Not yours anymore,  
Larry Underwood

 

2.

_Dear Bitch,_

You seduced Stuart even though you knew I loved you. Then he made you pregnant and you were happy. Do you know how I felt?  
I left when we got to Abagail and heard her saying you were pregnant. I needed a little time for myself.  
When I came back, you were still together. But then he left you (for the retarded, no less!) and you were alone with your kid.  
You were stupid to think I'd still take you back. Like I couldn't get anyone else!  
But I did. And Nadine is so much better.

Harold Lauder

 

3.

_Dear men of the community,_

WHY DO YOU PRETEND YOU DON'T SEE ME?  
I may not be able to hear you but I still understand you very well. I know that most of you are gay. WHY DON'T YOU ACCEPT ME, YOU FUCKING QUEERS?  
Stuart, you had a woman. Still you were eyeing Harold. Me you left unseen.  
Larry, you had got married. Still you kept staring at STUART.  
Either one of you could have been talking to ME! I noticed you!  
Only Tom noticed me. But I couldn't use him. Just come to me, please!

I'm always yours,  
Nick


End file.
